


Ronon Dex Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jason Momoa Characters [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Language, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Reader
Series: Jason Momoa Characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934317
Kudos: 29





	1. Imagine finding out that Ronon Dex doesn't like scary movies.

Ronon is curled up next to you as the movie starts. His arm is around you, and his fingers are idly playing with your hair. 

You smile. Normally Ronon would be monopolizing the food and laughing with everyone else, but lately, he's just been paying attention to you instead. 

You're going to ask him to come back to your room with you tonight. You don't think he's going to say no. 

Suddenly, he looks at the screen and raises an eyebrow. “What are we watching?” he wonders quietly. 

It had been your turn to pick, so you'd chosen your favorite. “ _Nightmare on Elm Street_ ,” you explain. “It's a horror movie.” 

“Scary stuff,” Sheppard chimes in. “You take girls to 'em so they'll jump and grab your arm.”

He winks at you over the popcorn bowl and you smirk. 

“You gonna jump and grab my arm?” Ronon asks slyly. 

You flash him a look. “Are you kidding? I can recite this movie in my sleep. I'm not going to be scared.” 

“And Ronon's not scared of anything, so I guess you'll both have to find some other way to grope each other,” Sheppard sighs, leaning back contentedly. 

Ronon actually blushes, but he slides just a little closer to you. 

As you keep watching, you notice that he's growing more tense. You're not sure why, though. Maybe he's just worried about Sheppard's comments. He's not blind; he's obviously noticed the attraction between you, but he's probably nervous about acting on it. 

But when you reach the first death scene, you realize that it's the movie that's got him on edge. When he jumps and grabs your arm, at first you think it's a joke. But as his grip tightens and he lets out a low whine, you realize that he's actually scared. 

Sheppard is trying valiantly not to laugh as you put your arms around Ronon and squeeze him soothingly. 

“I don't think I like scary movies,” he murmurs truthfully. 

You kiss his cheek and he looks at you shyly. “Do you want to get out of here? We don't have to finish watching.” 

“I thought you wanted to watch?” 

You shake your head. “I've seen it before, Ronon. I'd rather spend time with you.” 

“Okay.” 

John artfully ignores you as you both get up and head back to your room. You think you're in for a much better night than the movie initially promised.


	2. Imagine finding a knife in Ronon Dex's hair.

You sigh happily as you snuggle against Ronon's chest. He smiles, his fingers running lazily over your back while yours comb through his dreadlocks. 

You frown and tilt your head curiously as you touch metal. You can tell that it's not one of his usual ornaments. 

“You have something in your hair. Um, do you want me to get it out?” 

He lifts his hand and touches what you're touching, grazing your skin gently in the process. Then he chuckles and winks at you. 

“That's supposed to be there,” he rumbles.

He slides the knife out of his hair and holds it in front of you. You sit up, bracing your palms against his chest and slowly straddling his lap. Ronon raises his eyebrows at you and grins playfully. 

“Do you always have those in there?” you wonder. 

He nods. “Never know when you might need a knife,” he teases. 

“So if we...”

You shift your hips subtly, biting your lip. 

“If we...?” Ronon repeats, sliding the knife back in and moving his hands to your sides, squeezing them gently. 

“You'd leave them in if we...” You gasp as he lifts your shirt so his fingers can touch your bare skin. “...if we... made love?” you ask quietly, blushing fiercely. 

“I won't hurt you when we make love,” Ronon promises, bending down to kiss you. 

Right before your lips touch, you whisper, “When?” 

“When,” Ronon assures you. 

He cups your face in his hands, holding you tenderly as you begin to kiss. You twine your arms around his neck and press yourself against him. 

“Now?” you murmur. 

“Now,” he agrees. 

Your heart starts beating faster, and suddenly the last thing on your mind is knives.


	3. Imagine revealing your feelings to Ronon Dex while training.

“Harder,” Ronon urges. “You're never going to knock me down if that's as hard as you can hit.” 

“This isn't really fair,” you point out, trying to catch your breath. “You're more than a foot taller than me, not to mention about a hundred more pounds.” 

Ronon grins. “We can talk about my weight later. Now tackle me.” 

You try again, but you can't even budge him. You ball up your fist and smack him in the chest as he laughs at you. 

“You're so cute when you're angry,” he teases. 

You huff, backing up so you can run at him again. This time, you put all your force behind it, and he actually falls onto his back as you ram into him. You squeak, grabbing onto his shoulders for support. 

“See,” you pout, “I got you!” 

“Did you, though?”

He smirks and flips you over, pinning you to the mat. His eyes are dark and his lips hover over yours as you feel something dig into your thigh. 

“Um, Ronon?” you wonder. “Do you have your gun?” 

He shakes his head. “No. I don't.” 

“Oh.” 

He smiles at you gently, then leans down and kisses you. You whimper, sliding your hands into his hair and kissing him back eagerly. “Ronon...” 

“Shh,” he murmurs. “We're done training for today.” 

“Okay,” you agree.


	4. Imagine spending the day training with Ronon Dex.

“You're getting better,” Ronon observes, grinning at you and retying his dreads back as you both catch your breath and prepare to switch to hand-to-hand. 

“I've been practicing whenever I get the chance, just like you told me.” 

It might be kind of pathetic since he doesn't seem to think about you the way you want him to at all, but you still want to impress him. 

“Good. Same sequence as last time. Come on.” 

You run through it over and over. You can do this sequence in your sleep by now, and you improve every time. 

You keep it up until dinner. Ronon pretty much only stops training to eat. 

“Want to grab something with me?” he wonders, wiping his face and drinking half of a bottle in water in one gulp. 

“Sure.”

You smile, glad that your blush is hidden by the fact that you've been working out all day. 

You're quiet as you eat. You've never seen a man eat as much as Ronon can. 

He notices you smiling, though. “What'?” he asks. 

You giggle. “You're a bottomless pit.” 

He shrugs, smiling back at you as he keeps eating. 

You leave the mess hall together. “Tomorrow, if there's no mission?”

He nudges you playfully with his shoulder. 

“Of course. Always up for more.” 

“You should relax every once in a while,” he suggests. 

You laugh loudly. “You're telling me to relax? You never relax.” 

“I relax sometimes,” he disagrees, grabbing your arm so you stop and bending down until his nose touches yours.

You stare up at him with wide eyes. What is he up to? 

“Like when I take a shower,” he teases. “I bet I'd be even more relaxed if a beautiful woman would join me.” 

You stupidly raise your hand and point to yourself. Ronon chuckles and nods, suddenly lifting you up with one arm and holding you against his chest. You make a strangled sound and grab onto his shoulders. 

“Yes, you,” he rasps. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes,” you manage to murmur.

He settles his other arm around you and starts to carry you to his room. 

“I thought you didn't, um, notice me like that,” you admit. 

Ronon stops, holding you tightly as he leans down to kiss you. You whimper and kiss him back eagerly, unable to help yourself. 

“Well, I do,” he assures you. “Let me show you.” 

“Okay.” You kiss his cheek as he starts walking again. “Thank you, Ronon.” 

He kisses your cheek in return. “You're welcome.” 

You never do get around to training the next day, but you're not complaining.


	5. Imagine Rodney McKay trying to keep you away from Ronon Dex because you're his sister.

“No!” Rodney squawks, holding up a finger as a very tall man with very long dreadlocks rounds the corner. “No! I said you are not allowed to meet my sister, Ronon!” 

“I'm not meeting anybody,” Ronon protests, holding up his hands in mock defense. “I'm walking.” 

“Now you're meeting somebody,” you counter, raising your eyebrows.

You can see why Rodney wants to keep you away from Ronon. He is exactly your type. Tall, handsome, a little rough around the edges. Deep, gruff voice. And he looks strong. Probably strong enough to hold you up against a wall. 

You lick your lips and step around your brother, holding out your hand. “Hi. I'm Rodney's sister. And you are very hot.” 

“No!” Rodney squawks again. “No, no, no!” 

Ronon chuckles as he takes your hand. “It's nice to meet you. You're hot too.” 

“Don't encourage her!” Rodney demands, slumping against the wall. 

“You busy later?” you ask Ronon slyly. “They gave me my own room. The bed might be big enough for both of us. Even if it's not, I have a few other ideas.” 

Ronon actually blushes and rubs his hand over the back of his neck. You bite your lip. Even better. He's sweet, and probably a little innocent. 

You are going to have so much fun with him. 

Rodney is looking back and forth between the two of you rapidly. “Ronon,” he says through clenched teeth. “No.” 

“I'd like that,” Ronon admits. 

Rodney throws his arms up. “Am I even here?!” he yells, stomping off down the hallway. 

You roll your eyes. “He's such a drama queen.” 

Ronon laughs. “That's one way to put it.” He points in the opposite direction. “I was going to go train. Would you like to, um, watch?” 

“Would you like me to watch, Ronon?” you wonder innocently, moving beside him and looping your arm through his. 

His blush deepens. “I could show you a few tricks if you'd like,” he offers. 

“That sounds fun too. Let's go.” 

You grin as you walk beside him. You're going to have a great night and Rodney is going to stew about it for the rest of his life. 

That's not a bad day in your book.


	6. Imagine Ronon Dex being amused by your constant rivalry with John Sheppard and Rodney McKay.

“Yeah, but I killed four of those guys on the last mission and saved your ass,” Sheppard points out. 

“That does not count for more than fixing the jumper so we could get home!” Rodney argues. 

“Have fun arguing for second and third place, boys,” you chime in. “No one's going to beat me having to pretend to seduce that dictator to get every single one of you out of prison before you were executed.” 

Rodney snorts. “Oh, please! You simpered and wore a low neckline. That takes no skill at all.” 

You shudder. “Of course it did! Do you remember how gross it was when he ate?”

Ronon trails behind all of you, laughing the entire way. He gets such a kick out of all of you bickering about who's the most useful on missions. He doesn't participate, of course. He prefers to let his actions speak for themselves. 

You fall back to walk beside him as Sheppard and Rodney pull ahead. “You killed five guys on the last mission,” you remind him. “And opened the door to that Wraith prison on the ship. Rodney couldn't figure that out.” 

He shrugs. “Yeah.” Then he grins. “But I never seduced a dictator.”

He winks at you and you shake your head at him, rolling your eyes.

He coughs. “Did you, um...?” 

You raise an eyebrow. “Did I what?” you ask archly, already seeing what he's getting at. 

“When you say, uh, seduce...” 

“Ronon Dex, are you jealous?” You nudge him with your elbow and he actually blushes, so you spare him. “No. I drugged him and stole the keys once we got to his room.” 

“Oh,” Ronon says, scratching the back of his neck and looking off into the distance nonchalantly. 

“You are so not getting off that easy, Ronon.” 

“But I am getting off?” he tries. 

You giggle wildly. “We'll see,” you reply, even though you know he's definitely right.


End file.
